Ya me canse
by Shikamaru-Ordnajela
Summary: La joven Tara Markov fue asesinada en la muy conocida ciudad de Jump City. "Justo en las narices de nuestros jóvenes héroes". ¿Cómo era posible? Una civil; y no una civil cualquiera; había sido asesinada justo en el territorio de los más grandes héroes.
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor: Bien este fue un fic que escribí para un concurso en un foro de los TT…Y dado que ya termino lo posteare aquí…El fic esta terminado…Por lo tanto actualizare cada dia o dos días…Depende de si me conecte…Como sea…Espero les guste…Y si no…Cualquier comentario, sugerencia y critica es bienvenida…Lo que sea para mejorar…

**Capitulo I; Asesinato en Jump City:**

_"Es tan gracioso como un simple evento inesperado puede cambiar el resto de tu vida"_

Siete de la mañana de un viernes cualquiera, sin embargo a diferencia de lo que se creería nuestros jóvenes héroes no se encontraban holgazaneando en la comodidad de su gigantesca torre con forma de T. En cambio se encontraban en el auto T, bueno al menos cuatro de ellos, pues el líder titán se había adelantado, dejando a sus compañeros despertando al más holgazán de todos, el buen Chico Bestia. Nuestros queridos héroes iban a toda velocidad por la carretera en dirección a un lugar que solo el mayor de ellos conocía.

-Viejo. ¿Por qué rayos nos despiertas tan temprano?- Musito el joven de piel verde mientras reprimía un bostezo.-

-Si durmieras en la noche, como la gente normal. No estarías tan somnoliento.- Respondió fríamente una chica de capa y leotardo en el asiento de atrás.-

-¿Y tú como sabes que no durmió en la noche? ¿A caso te encontrabas con él?- Bromeo animadamente un sujeto mitad robot en el asiento del conductor. Los aludidos por su parte no pudieron evitar que sus rostros tomaran un color rojizo, tanto así que ambos jóvenes voltearon la mirada a sus respectivas ventanillas para evitar las miradas acusadoras y las risas picaras de su compañero mitad robot.-

-Púdrete, Cyborg.- Fue lo único que pudo responder nuestra amiga gótica.-

La situación se había vuelto un tanto incomoda, a decir verdad aquel tipo de bromas se hacía más recurrente de parte del joven metálico, cosa que empezaba a ser realmente molesto para nuestros otros héroes. En especial para la gótica favorita de todos, quien a diferencia de Chico Bestia; que si bien se avergonzaba; simplemente se limitaba a ignorarlas, ella solía reprocharle y rebatirle al joven mitad robot, colocándose en una situación un poco más delicada o como decía Cyborg "Reprochas porque sabes que es verdad".

-Amigo Cyborg- Finalmente la voz de una pelirroja en el asiento trasero rompió el muy incómodo silencio que llenaba el auto T- ¿Por qué Robín no nos acompaña?- Pregunto nuestra despistada amiga.-

-No lo sé Starfire.-Respondió el joven moreno.- Cuando me levante él se encontraba tocando eufóricamente mi puerta. Me dijo que no me podía dar más explicación, solo que los levantara a todos y me dirigiera lo antes posible a esta dirección.- En la pequeña pantalla del peculiar vehículo de nuestros amigos un pequeño mapa que indicaba con un círculo rojo el lugar mencionado por Cyborg.-

-¡Esa es la academia de Terra!- Comento sorprendido el chico de orejas puntiagudas.-

-De Tara queras decir.- Corrigió con un toque de vileza la chica hija del demonio, literalmente. La mirada y gestos de nuestro amigo verde se volvieron un tanto melancólicos y nuestra amiga gótica no pudo evitar sonreír con cinismo y orgullo, como quien hubiera ganado un importante debate.-

-Como sea. Ese es nuestro objetivo, de verdad me intriga lo que haya pasado. Robín no me dijo mayor cosa. – Trato de cambiar el tema, el joven mitad maquina al ver la tristeza de su amigo.-

El veloz auto T no se tardó demasiado tiempo en llegar al lugar mencionado, un grupo de risueños y jóvenes héroes se bajó, por lo visto las risas eran producto de alguno de los bobos chistes de él joven metamorpho; bueno aunque no todos se reían, es obvio que Raven permanecía callada y serena, como siempre. Aunque no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando Chico Bestia se sujetó de ella para no caerse de la risa.

Sin embargo la imagen frente a ellos era totalmente diferente a su estado de ánimo, el edificio, el cual ya sabemos que fungía como establecimiento educativo, se encontraba rodeado por un cordel amarillo, típico de las escenas de crímenes. Lo policías recorrían el recinto por todos lados corriendo y llevando papeles y otras cosas varias de un lado a otro. Una ambulancia solitaria con la luz roja prendida pero la sirena apagada, se encontraba en la entrada principal y los paramédicos tranquilamente recostados en dicho vehículo, despreocupados del mundo, con una expresión de resignación en el rostro. Varios jóvenes estudiantes con sus uniformes puestos se encontraban en las afueras, algunos con cara de sorpresa, otros el temor les invadía el rostro y algunas chicas lloraban desconsoladamente mientras se recostaban en los hombros de algún suertudo amigo.

Uno a uno nuestros jóvenes amigos dejó de reír, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par se fijaban en aquella tan extraña escena, bueno todos excepto el joven de piel verde quien no dejaba de reír, seguramente ni se había percatado de la escena frente a él. Hasta que cierto líder con antifaz se apareció ante ellos.

-Hump-Hump.- Gruño el chico aprendiz de Batman, para llamar la atención del metamorpho. El chico verde al darse cuenta de la aparición de su líder, lo volteo a ver e inmediatamente giro a ver la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, tomo posición defensiva preparado para recibir el regaño de su joven líder. Pero aquello nunca paso, en lugar de eso se reincorporo solo para observar un decaído y muy intrigado Robín frente a el.-

-Robín, hermano. ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto totalmente desconcertado el chico de piel verde.-

-…-Un pequeño pujido se escuchó del joven enmascarado luego trago saliva.- Asesinaron a un estudiante.- Finalmente se aventuró a responder.-

La sorpresa de sus compañeros y las rápidas dudas y divagaciones se expandieron por el ambiente, todos se preguntaban cómo, cuándo, quien, por que las alarmas no habían sonado, como era posible que un joven hubiera sido asesinado en la ciudad, SU ciudad.

- ¿Quién fue, el asesinado?-Finalmente se aventuró a preguntar la chica con capucha.-

-Terra.- Dijo melancólicamente Robín justo después de tragar saliva y antes de bajar la mirada al suelo con profunda tristeza.-

Las expresiones de terror y sorpresa de parte de los jóvenes héroes, bueno excepto de una chica gótica que todos conocemos bien, se hicieron presentes. Starfire y Cyborg aún no salían de la sorpresa sus rostros demostraban dolor y desconcierto, a diferencia de Chico Bestia quien por lo visto la noticia lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido pues en todo el rato no había demostrado mayor emoción ni el más mínimo movimiento, se limitó a quedar callado con una expresión vacía en el rostro. Cuando sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de aquello todos, absolutamente todos voltearon a verlo e intentaron decir algo para calmarlo, pero simplemente sus bocas no podían producir ruido alguno. Se limitaron a mirar al piso con resignación.

Luego de algunos segundos en aquella incómoda situación, finalmente el joven de piel verde dio varios pesados pasos al frente; en dirección al gimnasio, la escena del crimen; sin embargo antes de que se pudiera alejar de sus amigos una con un guante verde lo tomo del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera.

-No vayas, es una escena horrible.- Advirtió con la mirada desviada el líder del grupo.-

Nuestro amigo de orejas puntiagudas quedo callado por un momento, luego simplemente gruño se zafo bruscamente de su líder y entro en el gimnasio de la escuela. Inmediatamente una chica con su capucha ya puesta y su amigo mitad robot lo siguieron. Nuestra amiga tamaraneana dio varios pasos al frente intentando seguir a sus amigos, pero una vez más un joven de capa t antifaz se le interpuso.

-De verdad no entres, es algo horrible.-Volvió a advertir el chico maravilla.-

A diferencia de nuestro amigo bromista la joven pelirroja hizo caso a la advertencia de su amigo, y quedo parada hay mientras su líder se internaba siguiendo a sus amigos. La chica quedo esperando con una mirada de tristeza pero profunda intriga.

Mientras tanto en el interior del edificio Chico Bestia ya había llegado y una desgarradora escena se presentaba ante sus ojos…

Un escenario destruido, piedras y bloques de tierra dispersos por todos lados, delatando que la joven elemental había luchado por su vida; batalla que había perdido; y en las paredes, en el piso, por todas partes una sustancia rojo se encontraba esparcida, como si de agua se tratara y en medio de toda aquella perturbadora escena el cuerpo de su amiga; bueno si se le puede llamar cuerpo a un torso sin extremidades; cuerpo que extrañamente no estaba cubierto por una sabana, si no que se encontraba hay descuartizado, totalmente expuesto.

Chico Bestia quedo callado con la mirada perdida, frente a aquella escena. Sin embargo cuando sus joven amigos llegaron su reacción fue más notoria, la chica gótica se paró en seco mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par y el joven mitad robot pero sorprendido mientras un "¡Que rayos!" se escapaba de sus labios.

Cuando el líder llego explico rápidamente la situación; La joven Tara Markov había sido asesinada en el gimnasio de su instituto durante las doce de la noche del día anterior y las cuatro de la mañana de hoy, el reporte fue hecho por el conserje de la institución quien a las cinco de la mañana al revisar dicho lugar se encontró con tan peculiar escena, inmediatamente dio parte a la policía quienes le avisaron a líder Titán. La escena por su parte había sido alterada lo menos posible para dejar a los peritos investigar a profundidad, razón por la que el cuerpo no había sido cubierto ni siquiera por una manta.

-¡Eso es inhumano viejo!- Reprocho el joven mitad robot ante la última acción descrita.-

-…- El joven de piel verde por otro lado, había permanecido callado con la mirada perdida durante toda la explicación de su líder.-

-¿Alguna pista...del culpable?-Se aventuró finalmente a preguntar la gótica.-

-Si…de hecho.-Respondió el enmascarado, mientras dirigía una mirada… ¿Acusadora? Si, acusadora, a la joven de piel gris. La joven se sorprendió ante tal mirada, tanto que dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Por qué rayos, Robín la miraba de esa forma?- Se encontró esto en la escena del crimen.- Dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa plástica en cuyo interior se encontraba una especie de botón o medallón rojo sangre, uno de los adornos del cinturón de Raven. Las miradas sorpresivas y desconcertadas del mitad robot y el chico verde se posaron rápidamente en la evidencia para luego voltear a ver con aun más sorpresa a la cintura de Raven. Y para su desgracia, efectivamente faltaba uno de aquellos tan peculiares adornos.-

- ¿No-no pensaran que yo lo hice? Eso es imposible.- Reprocho la hija de Trigón.-

-No…-Respondió no del todo convencido el líder del grupo, mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo.-Solo dime… ¿Cómo pudo llegar esto aquí? ¿Y…donde exactamente estuviste anoche?-

-Como que donde, en la torre, durmiendo obviamente.- Respondió algo ofendida la chica.- En cuanto a lo primero…No tengo…Ni idea.- Admitió algo avergonzada la chica gótica.-

-…-Un silencio abrumador se apodero de la escena.-

-¿EN SERIO CREEN QUE FUI YO?-Grito perdiendo la compostura la chica oscura.-

-No, Raven. Es solo que…es muy…extraño.-Se aventuró a decir el joven mitad robot.-

-Tu tenías motivos.- Comento Chico Bestia sorprendiendo y llamando la atención de todos.- Nunca te agrado Terra.- Fue lo último que dijo, mientras lentamente se dirigía a la salida del edificio.-

-Chico Bestia…Yo…-Intento llamar su atención la chica gótica. Pero una mano metálica la tomo por el hombro antes de que pudiera seguirlo.-

-Déjalo, necesita estar solo.- Le pidió amablemente el mitad robot.-

-Cyborg tiene razón, dejémoslo solo. Nosotros tenemos que investigar esto más.- Confirmo el líder titán.- Raven creo en ti, por eso necesito que me ayudes a limpiar tu nombre.- Le pidió seriamente a la gótica mientras la miraba de frente. Esta se limitó a asentir.-

Nuestros jóvenes héroes pasaron el resto del día en aquella extraña escena del crimen, incluyendo a Starfire quien entro una vez que el cuerpo de la joven elemental había sido analizado y retirado, sin embargo la escena no había dejado de ser perturbador para la joven dama.

El problema se había complicado seriamente, ahora no solo tenía que resolver el asesinato de una persona sino que además aquella persona había sido miembro de su pequeño grupo, convirtiendo esto en una especie de ataque personal, además si ese individua había matado a uno de los suyos, porque no lo volvería a hacer. Como si todo aquello no fuera suficiente, además debían encargarse de resolver el caso lo más rápido posible, pues la principal sospechosa era una de sus miembros. Creo que no es necesario recalcar que todo aquello tenía muy preocupado, por no decir obsesionado, al joven líder del grupo.

Tanto así que al regresar al peculiar hogar de nuestros héroes, el joven ex aprendiz de héroe no pudo dejar la investigación para descansar, en lugar de eso subió directamente a la sala de computadoras a revisar una vez más toda la información y datos que habían logrado recopilar.

-Vamos viejo, ya son las doce de la noche. Deberías descansar un poco.- Le aconsejaba el chico robot a su líder mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta.-

-No puedo Cyborg.-Le reprochaba este- Debo resolver este caso, ese loco sigue afuera. Quien sabe quién podría ser su próxima víctima. Además…-Sin embargo el joven no pudo terminar la frase pues su amigo se le adelanto.-

-Tienes que limpiar el nombre de Raven.-Afirmo el chico maquina con un tono de "si ya lo sé".- Sabes a veces creo que te preocupas más por ella que por Starfire.- Comento el muchacho para tratar de hacer enojar a su líder.-

-No es eso Cyborg, no seas tonto.-Reprocho este. "Misión cumplida Cyborg".-

-Como sea…Yo si me iré a descansar tú deberías hacer lo mismo.- Aconsejo el joven moreno mientras se retiraba de la habitación.-

Nuestro amigo dejaba a un obsesionado Robín en sus espaldas, mientras se dirigía a la comodidad de su habitación, el día había sido bastante pesado pero a diferencia de sus amigos el no había perdido la cordura y la felicidad, se mantenía calmo y tranquilo, si bien le dolía la muerte de la elemental, lo había tomado con calma y sin mucho fanatismo. Aquellos pensamientos en su mente junto con la autosatisfacción de verse como el más maduro de su grupo, lo hacían sentir extrañamente orgullo y feliz mientras bajaba las gradas. Hasta que llego a la sala de estar, hay a pesar de las altas horas de la noche aún se encontraba una chica con capa purpura sentada en el sofá, sosteniendo un libro en sus manos, aunque pareciera que en realidad miraba la pared sin ponerle la mínima atención al ejemplar en sus manos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II; El Pilar cae:**

_"Eso es lo curioso de un edificio, por más resistente que sea; si su pilar principal es dañado todo el edificio se viene abajo"_

Nuestro joven amigo se acercó un poco a la melancólica chica, si bien Raven solía ser callada y serena, aquella noche se le veía triste, inquieta, diferente. Cyborg sabía la razón, las palabras de Chico Bestia realmente le habían dolido, aunque la gótica no quiera admitirlo, de todas las personas de la torre, la única por la que se entristece si la trata mal, es por el joven de piel verde.

-Sigues despierta. ¿Y Starfire?- Pregunto con un tono calmo el joven mitad robot, intentando inicial una conversación.-

-Se fue a dormir, hace un rato.-Respondió secamente la chica.-

-Deberías hacer lo mismo. Las cosas ya se arreglaran mañana.- Trato de animarla el moreno.-

-Lo se…-Respondió no del todo convencida la muchacha.-Es solo que…-Una vez más el chico metálico se le adelanto a uno de sus compañeros.-

-¡Estas esperando a Bestita!-Afirmo alegremente el muchacho mientras tronaba los dedos.-Si, debí de esperarlo.-Comento con una sonrisa burlona.-

-¡No es lo que crees! No seas idiota.-Le reprocho la gótica con algo de enfado.-Es solo que…Quiero asegurarle que yo no tuve nada que ver.-Afirmo con un toque de tristeza en sus palabras.-

-¡Jajajaajajaja!-Rio animadamente el chico.-Claro, salúdamelo cuando lo mires.-Pidió el muchacho justo antes de retirarse por la puerta que lo llevaría a un merecido descanso, dejando detrás de el a una molesta Raven.-

De aquella forma el buen joven mitad robot se retiró para poder digerir todos los eventos del día y recargar sus baterías, mientras nuestra amiga gótica se quedaba en la sala esperando a un muchacho de piel verde, que ni el mismo Trigón sabría si regresaría. Mientras tanto en uno de los pisos más altos de la torre nuestro fanático y obsesivo héroe se encontraba con su investigación revisando monitores, haciendo exámenes a la sangre encontrada, revisando detalladamente cada una de las fotos del incidente, tomándose tan solo el tiempo suficiente para respirar.

-¡Maldita sea!- Le reprocho al cielo luego de varias horas de duro trabajo y encontrarse en la misma situación. Ninguna pista.- Como puede ser tan listo, es imposible que un maldito villano me gane.- Refuto mientras golpeaba fuertemente el tablero de control.-

Un extraño sonido metálico se escuchó por el recinto, el joven muchacho volteo rápidamente a sus espaldas para poder observar el causante de tal sonido, sin embargo no observo nada.

-Te estas volviendo loco.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras volvía a poner su atención a la pantalla, esta vez a una fotografía del rostro de la difunta.- Un momento.-Dijo en susurro al observar mejor aquella imagen, un pequeño detalle en su mejilla le llamo la atención, rápidamente con el zoom de la maquina logro posicionarse para poder observarlo mejor.- Un cabello.- Dijo con obvia sorpresa.- Un cabello…¡Aghhhhhhummm!- Un grito ahogado fue lo último que el joven maravilla logro decir aquella noche, un grito que nadie escucho.-

Al día siguiente un muy animado Cyborg se levando de su fría y dura cama de metal, decidido a preparar uno waffles para animar a sus camaradas. Iba caminando alegremente por el pasillo de las habitaciones cuando paso frente a la que tenía pintado el nombre "Chico Bestia" en letras plateadas, no pudo evitar pararse en seco pensando si su joven amigo había regresado aquella noche. Su duda mental encontraría respuesta casi de inmediato ya que por asares del destino, el karma, lo que sea, justo en aquel momento el metamorpho salió de su habitación. Quedando justo de frente con su amigo metálico.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto animado pero comprensivo el joven moreno.-

-Sí, todo bien. No te preocupes.-Respondió el muchacho de orejas puntiagudas, mientras sus labios dejaban ver una de aquellas sonrisas que lo definía.-

-Me alegra.-Respondió su amigo, sin intimar más con el tema, no quería recordarle la tristeza a su pequeño y joven amigo.-

Y así ambos partieron camino a la cocina, sosteniendo una de sus triviales y típicas charlas durante el camino, Chico Bestia y sus bromas tontas, de las cuales Cyborg se burlaba o de vez en vez si le sacaban una autentica carcajada. Así llegaron a la sala, con bromas y risas olvidando por un momento el horrible día que habían tenido ayer, sin saber que aquel día no sería mejor. Al entrar a la enorme sala de la aún más enorme torre en forma de T, una sorpresa los aguardaba. Una chica de leotardo y cabellos purpura profundamente dormida en el sillón más grande con un libro de pasta dura color negro en su regazo. Ante tal presencia el joven mitad maquina no pudo evitar reír a lo bajo, mientras nuestro amigo verde solo se limitó a abrir los ojos de par en par, como quien no se esperaba aquella presencia en la sala.

-Ve a despertarla.-Le ordeno Cyborg al metamorpho con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.-

-Ve tú.-Le respondió fríamente este.-

-¿Aun no has hablado con ella? –Pregunto intrigado el joven robot.-

-No.-Se limitó a responder secamente el chico delgado.-

Nuestro amigo robot no le tomo mayor importancia, casi de inmediato dedujo que seguramente la joven dama se había quedado dormida y el nada observador Chico Bestia la había pasado por alto o simplemente la había ignorado, eso o el joven verde había entrado por la ventana convertido en alguna especie de ave. Como sea el punto es que el joven mitad robot se resignó a despertar a la joven gótica, con un suave toque en su hombro.

La muchacha se levantó sorprendida observando a Cyborg y luego dirigiendo su mirada al joven de orejas puntiagudas parado al otro extremo de la habitación, quien solo se limitó al desviar su mirada para observar las baldosas del piso.

Por desgracia; o por suerte, todo depende del lado desde el que se mire; la tensión en la habitación no duro demasiado pues un agudo y chillón grito de una chica hizo que todos se sobresaltaran y al reconocer la voz de la dueña de tan espantoso ruido se incorporaron lo más rápido que pudieron y se dirigieron con paso veloz a su búsqueda.

Rápidamente se percataron que el sonido provenía de la parte alta de la torre así que tan rápido como sus poderes se lo permitieron se dirigieron al lugar mencionado, sus respiraciones eran fuertes y asustadas, después de lo que había pasado ayer no sabían que les podía deparar la vida en esta ocasión. Y la verdad no tenían ni idea de lo cruel que puede ser está a veces.

Al llegar al piso del que estaban seguros había provenido dicho grito se dieron cuenta que era el piso correspondiente a la sala de investigación, lugar en el que Robín se había quedado a trabajar el día anterior. Cyborg no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de náuseas y temor al pensar en lo que posiblemente había sucedido, pero a pesar de ello aún tenía la esperanza de que aquel grito hubiera sido solo por el hecho de que el joven maravilla se había desplomado en la sala del agotamiento.

Pero sus náuseas y temor fueron justificadas en cuando pudieron observar la puerta de aquel recinto de trabajo, justo frente a ella antes de ingresar a la habitación una Starfire arrodillada con las manos cruzadas y dejadas caer por la fuerza de la gravedad, se encontraba observando con profundo horror, lágrimas en las mejillas y ojos sin brillo el interior de aquella habitación, habitación en la que su líder se había encontrado trabajando no hace mucho.

Los tres jóvenes héroes se apresuraron a observar el interior de la habitación, solo para encontrarse con una escena aún más horrible y desgarradora que la del día anterior, aunque aquello tal vez se sentía así solo porque la victima de esta era ni más ni menos que su querido líder de capa y antifaz, el buen Robín. O lo que quedaba de él, ya que su cuerpo se encontraba recostado en el panel de control, con una gran abertura en el pecho, la cabeza cayendo por uno de los extremos y la sangre escurriendo por todo el panel de control; así mismo ambos brazos tenían tres cortes profundos, tanto que parecía que las extremidades estaban a punto de caerse por los extremos del panel y como si aquello no fuera suficiente un camino de sangre se extendía desde sus pies hasta la otra pared, pared donde se veían marcas de golpees, seguramente su cuerpo había sido arrastrado desde dicha pared y "recostado" en aquella improvisada cama.

-¡Raven, sácala de aquí!-Ordeno rápidamente Cyborg a la chica gótica, quien entendió el mensaje de inmediato rodeando a Starfire con sus poderes y desapareciendo, para aparecer un segundo después en la sala, donde atendió rápidamente a su amiga. Quien por lo visto el shock había sido demasiado pues no podía hablar ni siquiera demostraba mayor reacción, apenas y respiraba.- ¡Rayos, rayos!-Fue lo único que las cuerdas vocales de Cyborg lograron reproducir, luego de dar aquella orden.-

-Mi-mira.- Apenas y pudo balbucear el joven de piel verde mientras señalaba algo en la mano derecha de su difunto líder.-

-¡No puede ser!- Respondió el androide al observar mejor lo que el joven maravilla tenía en sus manos; un grupo de cabellos morados se encontraban en su mano medio abierta.-No, no, no. Esto no prueba nada.- Se trataba de convencer a sí mismo el mitad androide.-

-Y eso.-Dijo Chico Bestia mientras señalaba un objeto en el piso y tragaba saliva.-

El objeto no era ni más ni menos que otro de los botones/adornos del cinturón de Raven, tirado justo a la par de la bota ensangrentada del titán sin respiración. Cyborg fue incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más se limitó a quedar callado, con la mirada oculta en el piso y una lagrima recorriéndole la mejilla, mientras Chico Bestia quedaba viendo la escena con la mirada perdía que aunque observaba las espeluznantes imágenes frente a él, realmente no miraba más que sus pensamientos y el interior de su alma.

Luego de varias horas las cosas por fin comenzaron a normalizarse, bueno si se puede llamar así a una torre titán con solo cuatro héroes en ella. Luego de tanto tiempo y con ayuda de la policía de la ciudad, los dos jóvenes héroes que aún quedaban con vida habían logrado recuperar todas las pistas posibles de aquella escena, así como limpiarla y lograr sacar el cuerpo del pobre Robín, a quien lamentablemente aún no se le podía dar una sepultura digna y en vez de ello se lo habían tenido que llevar a la morgue para encontrar la causa de su muerte, desangramiento y violencia extrema habría sido el veredicto de cualquier persona común, pero bueno los policías tienen sus métodos para "resolver" las cosas.

Luego de tan estresantes y laboriosas horas, cerca del atardecer nuestros jóvenes héroes pudieron reunirse con sus compañeras en la sala de estar. Una Starfire sentada sin expresión en su rostro y con lágrimas en el rostro los esperaba, junto con una gótica preocupada que no podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro sintiéndose inútil e impotente. Cyborg se sentó en uno de los sillones pequeños y coloco su mano derecha en la frente, mientras suspiraba. Chico Bestia por otro lado no se detuvo ni un segundo y siguió caminando decidido a salir por la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto la gótica con preocupación en el rostro.-

-Me largo.- Dijo secamente, su tono sonaba tan frio y libre de emociones como el de la gótica normalmente.-

-Chico Bestia, por favor.-Le suplico Cyborg mientras lo observaba.-

-Lo siento, Cyborg, pero no puedo más.- Respondió el joven verde, mientras su mirada se dirigía al piso.-

-Amigo… ¿Por qué? No debemos separarnos.-Finalmente la chica de cabellos rojizos había podido decir algo.-

-No lo entiendes Starfire.-Fue lo último que dijo el metamorpho mientras salía por aquella puerta, quizás para nunca volver.-

Un horrible y tortuoso silencio se apodero del recinto, las miradas de los titanes sentados se evitaban mutuamente y también con la de la joven parada entre ellos. La tensión, el dolor, el horror, el miedo invadían el lugar; tal vez la acción de Chico Bestia había sido la mejor, tal vez lo mejor que podían hacer era huir, quien sabe.

-¿Qué le pasa a Chico Bestia? ¡¿Qué rayos paso haya arriba?- Pregunto con desesperación la chica gótica.-

-Encontramos…Encontramos otro botón tuyo, Raven.- Respondió luego de varios minutos de silencio el joven mitad robot.-

-Cyborg, no creerás que…Yo…Yo no…NO…-Balbuceo casi de inmediato la chica tratando de protegerse, mientras los ojos de la oji verde en el sillón se abrían de par en par.-

-No te preocupes Raven, yo confió en ti. Pero también debes entender a Chico Bestia.- Aseguro Cyborg mientras le sonreía sinceramente.-

- Si amiga, sé que tú no serias capaz de hacer nada como eso.- Confirmo Starfire, mientras intentaba sonreír.-

Raven se sintió aliviada, profundamente aliviada, tanto que fue incapaz de pronunciar la más pequeña palabra, simplemente se limitó a sonreír y caer desplomada en el primer asiento libre que encontró. Pero a pesar de su alivio no podía dejar de pensar en Chico Bestia, era extraño en vez de enfocarse en su amigo muerto o en las constantes acusaciones e incriminaciones hacia su persona, se enfocaba en su amigo de piel verde. De verdad la había lastimado la actitud de este, pero no deseaba encararlo para reprochárselo o hacerlo sufrir de alguna manera, simplemente quería volver a verlo para que el no tuviera aquellas horribles ideas sobre su persona, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo el siquiera pensar que Chico Bestia la odiara. Oficialmente sus sentimientos empezaban a volverse extraños, no podía decir que le desagradasen pero no eran exactamente los mas cómodos sentimientos que podía tener.

-Lo mejor será dormir todos aquí, esta noche. No quiero que nadie corra peligro.- Las palabras del chico mitad máquina, regresaron a Raven a la realidad.-

Y así fue, los tres titanes que aún quedaban en la torre se dispusieron a pasar la noche en aquel lugar, protegidos por la compañía del otro y varias lámparas enormes sobre sus cabezas, el joven mitad robot había traído varias sabanas y acomodado los sillones para que sus dos compañeras pudieran dormir más placenteramente, luego de algunas horas las dos chicas habían quedado profundamente dormidas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III; Carne Asada:**

_"Desde tiempos inmemorables, la carne y el fuego han acabado hasta con los mejores hombres"_

El joven moreno, por otra parte, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se encontraba sentado con una taza de café en la mano, todos los eventos de los últimos dos días corrían por su cabeza, era obvio que ambos asesinatos habían sido cometidos por la misma persona, pues además de que el modum operandum era parecido, las pistas ya fueran falsas o verdaderas eran más o menos las mismas, todas trataban de inculpar a la joven gótica. Además los aparatos en la sala de control habían sido averiados por la sangre del joven maravilla, muy probablemente este había descubierto algo y el asesino había tenido que deshacerse de la evidencia. Todas aquellas cosas intrigaban al mitad máquina, no le permitían dormir, ahora era el, el que estaba obsesionado con descubrir al asesino y un sentimiento aun peor lo invadía, la venganza. Si deseaba vengarse del malnacido que había asesinado a su líder, que les había traído tanto dolor y sufrimiento y que de una u otra forma había conseguido su objetivo, separar al grupo.

-Un momento.-Exclamo en voz alta cuando una idea se le cruzo por la mente.- ¡Las cámaras de seguridad!- Como se le habían podido olvidar, aunque el villano hubiera podido destruirlas, averiarlas e incluso borrarlas del sistema principal, había recordado que instaló un servidor de refuerzo para ellas en sótano, solo los titanes conocían de su ubicación, así que era muy probable que la información y las imágenes del asesinato de Robín siguieran hay y sino al menos podría comprobar que realmente el asesino era uno del grupo, ojala no fuera así y si no aún quedaba el beneficio de la duda, tal vez el villano era lo suficiente mente listo o tal vez los espiaba desde hace un buen tiempo y había sido capaz de encontrar aquel servidor y borrar los datos. Pero bueno no sabría nada hasta que visitara aquel lugar y lo comprobara con sus ojos, así que no pudo esperar más se incorporó y con paso veloz se dirigió al escondite del servidor de respaldo.-

Los pasillos deshabitados y solitarios de la torre podrían crear cierto temor en cualquier humano común y corriente, pero no en nuestro amigo metálico quien con paso rápido bajaba las escaleras y recorría los largos pasillos de aquel enorme edifico, tan rápido que después de unos momentos había comenzado a correr, la adrenalina y la euforia se habían apoderado completamente de su cuerpo, al fin podría resolver este caso, buscar y encarcelar al maldito que había osado matar a su mago…un momento…¿Encarcelar? No. A ese maldito le esperaba un destino, un destino digno de una escoria como el, después de todo la ley más justa es la del Talión. "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente."

Creo que no es necesario decir que los eventos de los últimos días habían cambiado al pobre Cyborg, en vez de cambiaron yo diría acabaron, el podre chico metálico solo quería una cosa; la venganza. Aquel sentimiento lo movía en aquel momento y con aquella poderosa pero vil emoción finalmente logro llegar a la parte más profunda de la torre, sin el más mínimo temor, sin siquiera recordar que muy probablemente un maniaco asesino estaba detrás de su vida y de las de sus amigas. Simplemente la venganza lo manejaba, tal vez si no hubiera seguido ese sentimiento, las cosas no habrían resultado tan mal.

En cuanto entro a la escondida habitación, la oscuridad total del lugar hizo que los ojos del muchacho se entrecerraran, casi inmediatamente prendió su linterna incorporada, buscando con su luz el panel de control de aquella unidad. Luego de varios segundos finalmente dio con ella, tan tapido como pudo la coloco en funcionamiento, coloco fecha y hora en el moderno aparato, esperando que las imágenes se proyectaran, lamentablemente jamás las vería. Justo antes de que la pequeña barra verde indicara el 100% un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que se girara.

-¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el metálico chico.-

Minutos después un apagan de breves segundos se dio en toda la gigantesca torre, apagón que sus ahora dos únicas habitantes pasaron por alto, pues dormían calmadamente en la sala de estar, ¿ O tal vez no?...

Un día hermoso es el gran y brillante sol empezaba a aparecer por el gran vitral de la sala de estar de nuestra querida torre, en el sillón principal una chica de cabellos rojos se encontraba cómodamente dormida, pero algo faltaba, los demás héroes. Ni el chico mitad robot ni nuestra gótica favorita se encontraban en la habitación, sin embargo varios pisos abajo, en una habitación completamente a oscuras donde ni el más pequeño rayo de sol entraba. Una chica de cabellos purpuras y leotardo abría sus ojos pesadamente, solo para encontrarse con aquella oscuridad penetrante y su cuerpo tirado en el piso, con la cabeza y espaldas recostadas en una de las paredes. En cuanto estuvo consiente de aquello se reincorporo lo más rápido que pudo, tomando una pose defensiva, pero no había la más pequeña presencia a su alrededor, estaba a punto de usar sus poderes para iluminar aquel oscuro lugar, cuando una extraño olor llego a su nariz, era humo, pero no humo cualquiera el humo olía a carne, carne quemada. La joven gótica se paralizo, no miraba nada, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué había pasado?.

Luego de varios segundos en que las dudas llenaron su cabeza y el temor su cuerpo, finalmente se decidió a reaccionar, no sabía que había pasado, pero si no lograba mirar algo nunca lo llegaría a saber, así que con decidida emoción uso sus poderes para iluminar de una extraña luz purpura todo el lugar. Al fin podía observar su alrededor, paredes metálicas con todo tipo de dispositivos y botones, varios monitores y una puerta a su izquierda, finalmente había reconocido el lugar, era una de las tantas habitaciones secretas de la torre, seguramente ubicada en el sótano. Pero su alivio no duro demasiado, es más su calmada y aliviado semblante cambio a uno de horror y profundo temor al voltear a su derecha y ver lo que hay se encontraba.

Un cuerpo robótico se encontraba recostado al frente de un panel de control, un cuerpo metálico…sin cabeza. Instintivamente la chica gótica se agarró la cabeza al darse cuenta del dueño de aquel cuerpo, efectivamente el cuerpo era de Cyborg. Con temor en sus ojos e incredulidad en sus pensamientos se acercó lentamente a aquel lugar, solo para poder observar mejor como la sangre, no mucha, caía por el corte que tenía el cuerpo robótico sobre su cuello, para observar un cuerpo sin vida y sin movimiento. Dio varios pasos más y finalmente pudo ver el teclado del panel de control ; o lo que quedaba de él; dicho aparato se encontraba totalmente destruido, cables y chispas se veían por toda la superficie y justo en el centro una bola negra completamente calcinada y deformada, una mescla de carne quemada hasta carbonizarse y metal fundido se podía observar y aquel olor era mucho más fuerte. Hasta Chico Bestia hubiera deducido rápidamente lo que aquella masa deforme era.

-¡Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Un grito de dolor y temor salió de los labios de la gótica, mientas sus poderes se descontrolaban y destruían gran parte de la habitación, bueno lo que aún no estaba dañado.-

Cayo de rodillas sin la menor fuerza restante en su cuerpo, no podía creerlo, su amigo robot también había sido asesinado, el mayor, el más maduro, el único sostén que le quedaba a el grupo se había ido y con él todas las fuerzas de Raven. Aun no podía entenderlo del todo, ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado ella hay?

Fue entonces cuando un oscuro pensamiento se apodero de ella, y si realmente ella había sido la asesina y si durante la noche perdía el control y actuaba en contra de sus amigos, es decir, no era del todo descabellado; después de todo ella era hija de Trigón el más malvado y maldito demonio de todo el universo, el mal estaba en su sangre y era algo que no podía evitar.

Era posible que aquellos deseos de muerte y sed de sangre que tenía en su ser desde su nacimiento se hubieran revelado en las últimas noches, que un instinto asesino se apoderaba de ella cada vez que cerraba los ojos, algo parecido a "la bestia" de Chico Bestia, algo que ni con toda su meditación, ni toda su fuerza de voluntad lograba calmar, algo más poderoso que ella.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué atacara a sus amigos? ¿Por qué de todas las estúpidas e inútiles personas del mundo había matado a los más cercanos a ella?

Fue en aquel momento en que todo pareció tener sentido, o al menos así fue en la mente de la dama oscura, esa era la razón, al ser las personas más cercanas a ella, también eran las que más sabían de ella, con las que más había tratado, las que más la habían ofendido e insultado, era posible que durante las noches matara más que por simple placer, tal vez lo hacía por razones más fuertes, tal vez aquellos asesinatos eran productos de sus emociones escondidas, de sus enfados y enojos con sus amigos, de los insultos y ofensas ya fueran sutiles, inconscientes o consientes que sus amigos le hubieran dicho. Después de todo "aquellos que tienes cerca, son los que más razones tienes para odiar".

La preocupada, angustiada, temerosa, desconcertada, confundida chica finalmente había atado todos los cabos; sabía que ella era la culpable, no le quedaban más esperanzas ni deseos de vivir, si por ella hubiera sido, habría dejado su cuerpo hay hasta que el hambre y la sed hubiera acabado con su patética existencia, pero entonces recordó algo…

Aún quedaba esperanza; o eso esperaba ella; aun le quedaban dos amigos; o al menos aun no había visto sus cuerpos; no permitiría que ellos tuvieran un destino parecido al de Robín o Cyborg debía encontrarlos y advertirles lo más rápido posible ¿Pero advertirles de que? ¿De ella misma? La idea sonaba tonta y bizarra pero que le quedaba no podía permitir que Chico Bestia fuera asesinado por ella, defina protegerlo ante todo. Ah y a Starfire también.

Así que tan rápido como pudo levanto su adolorido y pesado cuerpo de aquel lugar y subió tan rápido como pudo, no sabía dónde se encontraban sus compañeros o si siquiera seguían vivos, pero debía intentarlo, debía encontrarlos y afuera vivos o muertos, luego ya podría acabar con su patética existencia; estaba segura que si lograba llegar a su habitación y meditar por algunos minutos sus habilidades serian lo suficientemente poderosas para dar con el paradero de sus amigos, y las cosas serían más fáciles si aún seguían con vida. Finalmente había llegado a la sala de estar, lugar en el que la noche anterior se había quedado dormida y ahora ni siquiera ella sabia como había salido de ahí y despertado varias decenas de pisos abajo.

Estaba a punto de entrar al pasillo que la conduciría a su habitación, cuando una voz llamo su atención.

-Amiga Raven. ¿Pasa algo?- Starfire llamo la atención de la gótica, que parecía que no la había notado recostada en el sofá.-

Raven no había estado tan feliz en toda su vida de escuchar la voz de aquella tan molestamente tierna extraterrestre, su emoción era tal que casi se puso a llorar frente a la chica, pero usando la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba logro evitarlo y en vez de eso solo se desplomo en el suelo una vez más.

-Starfire, Starfire. Estas bien.-Fue lo único que pudo decir nuestra amiga.-

La confundida pelirroja ayudo rápidamente a su amiga a reincorporarse y logro sentarla en uno de los asientos, pero justo antes de que se retirara para darle a la oscura su espacio, está la sostuvo fuertemente y le dio un abrazo, un abrazo tan fuerte como el que jamás le habían dado a la chica de ojos verdes, y eso que la muchacha solía abrazar a todos muy fuertemente. Luego de la inusual muestra de afecto de la chica cuervo con ojos vidriosos y un semblante triste Raven finalmente le explico toda la situación actual a su joven amiga, le conto la muerte de Cyborg, lo cual la joven se limitó a entristecer y callar, por lo visto la muerte se había vuelto algo muy común en los últimos días, eso o simplemente no podía llorar más. Le conto sobre sus dudas y sobre las ideas que tenía, sobre la idea de que estaba segura que ella era la culpable, de que no había de otra.

-No es así amiga Raven.-Dijo segura de sí misma la extraterrestre mientras se ponía de pie.- Cyborg confiaba plenamente en ti y yo también lo hago, no sé cómo es que hayan pasado esas cosas, pero estoy segura que un maligno villano está tratando de inculparte. Después de todo no sería la primera vez que eso le pasa al grupo.-Dijo Starfire mientras le sonreía a Raven, seguramente recordando el suceso con Adonis y Chico Bestia.-

-Gracias…Pero yo…-Intento reprochar Raven en un tono triste y depresivo.-

-Nada de peros Raven, lo que yo te digo es la verdad. Y te ayudare a encontrar al culpable, para limpiar tu nombre y llevar justicia para nuestros amigos.- Afirmo la pelirroja con profunda confianza y su amigable sonrisa. –

El optimismo de su compañera invadió casi de inmediato el torturado cuerpo de la joven mitad demonio, tal vez su amiga tenia razón, tal vez todo era el plan maestro de un maniático villano para hacerla quedar mal, tal vez de Slade, Mambo, o algún otro loco que realmente la odiara. No lo sabía, pero una vez más un rayo de esperanza invadía su ser. Sin embargo no se arriesgaría otra vez, no permitiría que sus amigos fueran amenazados, la única forma de que el maldito que hizo esto se apareciera era que su plan se cayera por completo y la única forma de hacer eso era poniendo totalmente a salvo a los amigos que le quedan.

-Gracias, Starfire.-Dijo tratando de sonreír la hija de Trigón.- Sin embargo me sentiría mucho mejor si regresaras a tu planeta por una temporada, hay estarás más segura.-Pidió a su amiga.-

Al principio la joven extraterrestre se reusaba completamente a la idea de su amiga, pero con forme la gótica le fue explicando sus razones , sus temores y sus motivos, la chica finalmente accedió, además era lo mejor para ella su estado anímico aunque mostraba valor y fuerza se encontraba totalmente destrozado y como no había perdido a su amado y dos de sus mejores amigos en un fin de semana, lo mejor para ella seria alejarse durante un tiempo, además Raven había prometido hacer lo mismo se marcharía a Azarath un tiempo para poder regresar con mejor cordura y encontrar al malnacido que había acabado con el grupo de héroes.

Por qué admitámoslo, quisieran las chicas o no el grupo había sido destruido el maldito villano que había planeado todo esto había logrado el objetivo que durante años ningún otro malhechor había logrado, destruir por completo a los "Teen Titans"; lo único que les quedaba ahora era esperar para reagruparse luego. Y mientras ellos hacían eso, seguramente los que más sufrirían serían los ciudadanos de la ciudad, quienes ahora habían quedado totalmente expuestos a las fechorías de los villanos.

Al atardecer nuestra quería amiga gótica se encontraba terminando de preparar la nave T junto a su amiga de ojos verdes, a esta le esperaba un largo viaje de regreso a casa pero estaba confiada de que era lo que necesitaba para poder asimilar todo aquel horrible fin de semana. Y así con un último abrazo entre las muchachas y un "Pronto nos veremos" la joven extraterrestre cruzo los cielos en una brillante nave de color azulado, esperando regresar algún día para recordar a los caído.

Ahora en la gigantesca torre con forma de T solo quedaba una heroína, si se podía llamar a si a una adolecente decaída y cansada con la mirada triste. Dicha muchacha subió pesadamente la torre en dirección a su cuarto, para preparar el ritual que la llevaría a su "hogar", parecía que ya no le importaba nada, había perdido a todos sus amigos y con ellos muchas cosas más, ahora solo le quedaba el sentimiento de venganza, pero estaba demasiado cansada y torturada para siquiera pensar en ello.

Con aquellos pesimistas pensamientos en su mente la chica llego a la sala de estar de la gigantesca torre, sala que le traía tantos recuerdos, no pudo evitar quedarse viendo el atardecer atravesó del gigantesco vitral que ahí se encontraba, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y el recuerdo de una cálida mano abrazándole el hombro vino a su mente. Un momento, una mano, una mano verde. Aquello le recordó que aún le quedaba un amigo, amigo mucho más especial que cualquier otro, un amigo al que debía encontrar, hacer las paces y convencer de su inocencia, no podía irse hasta dar con el metamorpho. Estaba decidida.

-Vaya, vaya. Y al final solo quedas tú.- Una conocida y esta vez un poco lúgubre voz se escuchó en sus espaldas seguidas de una risa baja un tanto burlesca.-

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer las locuras de este servidos…

De verdad gracias…

Y responde la pregunta de Ravencita…

De hecho si, se supone que Robin y Starfire eran pareja, pero debido a que no eran los personajes principales no profundice mas en su relación…Pero si eran novios…

Otra ves gracias por leer…Espero mañana o pasado subir el capitulo final…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4; Ya me canse...de ser acorralado.**

_"Porque nuestra mayor debilidad es el tener que depender de los demás."_

Raven se paralizo, la voz era demasiado parecida y sin embargo tan diferente. No era posible que fuera el, el jamás usaría ese tono de voz, debía ser alguien más, seguramente el maldito que había causado todo el caos de aquel horrible fin de semana, solamente quería perturbarla y molestarla más. Aquel maldito sujeto sentía un perturbador placer haciéndola sufrir, ese tipo merecía la muerte.

Así que con aquellos pensamientos e la mente nuestra amiga gótica se giró lo más rápido que pudo con el ceño fruncido y colocándose en una pose amenazadora mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color oscuro y la energía en sus manos comenzaba a fluir. Sin embargo una vez que vio al dueño de aquella voz , su cuerpo se paralizo por completo, sus brazos bajaron a sus costados muy despacio mientras un pequeño temblor involuntario se apoderaba de ellos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con confusión y no pudo evitar que un leve quejido de sorpresa saliera de sus labios. Era el.

-¿Chi-Chico Bestia?-Logro tartamudear la mitad demonio.-

-Hola Rae.- Respondió el aludido con su típica alegría y felicidad, pero su mirada…su mirada era diferente.-

-Regresaste.-Suspiro la chica mientras llevaba su mano derecha al pecho, en señal de tranquilidad.-

-Nunca me fui.-Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa de medio lado y un gesto burlón.-

-¿Qué? –Fue lo único que la joven dama logro decir mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par una vez más.-

-Es gracioso como te burlabas de mis poderes, siendo los más útiles de todos.- Fue lo que consiguió Raven por respuesta.- Por cierto. Gracias por deshacerte de Starfire por mí. La verdad no tenía nada en contra de ella.- Comento el metamorpho con una vil y cínica sonrisa en los labios.-

La dama oscura no supo cómo reaccionar, era aquello una confesión o simplemente una muy cruel broma, sabía que el muchacho estaba molesto por que la culpaba de la muerte de al menos dos de sus amigos, pero podía ser Chico Bestia tan cruel como para jugar con ella de esa forma. O tal vez realmente era una confesión, pero por que el buen bromista habría hecho algo así. No eso era imposible, se trataba de convencer la gótica. Esto es una trampa, es el plan de algún maniaco. Ese no es Chico Bestia. Pensaba convencida la chica de capa y leotardo. Sin embargo no lograba articular la menor palabra, ni siquiera lograba moverse, factores que el joven verde aprovecho para acercarse más a ella.

-¿Tan sorprendida estas? ¿En serio?- Pregunto burlonamente el joven de orejas puntiagudas.- Era inevitable. ¿No crees? El oprimido tarde o temprano se cansa.- Explico con un tono un tanto más molesto y melancólico.- Tantos años de burlas, de reproches, de hacerme de menos, de creerme y tratarme como el idiota del grupo.- El dolor y el enojo podría percibirse con cada una de las palabras que el joven verde pronunciaba.- Bueno tarde o temprano tenían que hacerme cambiar.- Concluyo regresando a su cálida y bromista voz de siempre.-

Aquellos constantes cambios de ánimo y expresiones de su amigo metamorpho confundían de sobre manera a la joven demonio, el cambio constante en el tono de voz, el cambio tan drástico en sus expresiones era tan extraño, tan difícil extrañas, tan realmente inesperadas. Pero más que lo físico o lo sonoro, había algo que sorprendía aún más a nuestra amiga; su empatía no funcionaba, o al, menos eso parecía, pues por más que lo intentara y que se enfocara en su verde amigo, no lograba sentir ninguna de las emociones que aquejaba al joven verde.

-¡Waow! He incluso ahora me subestimas.- Comento con molestia el joven de orejas puntiagudas al ver la incredulidad en el rostro de la dama gótica.-

-¿Por-Por qué lo harías? –Interrogo la chica tratando; mas no logrando; hablar con el tono que la caracterizaba.-

- ¡Joder Raven! ¡Ya te dije por qué!- Exclamo enfadado el joven verde alzando un puño en el aire, mientras su voz salió en un volumen tan alto que hizo que la chica diera un paso hacia atrás.- La pregunta ahora sería...Como.-Comento el bromista regresando al tono calmado y cálido que solía tener.-

Aquellos cambios tan drásticos realmente hacían que la serena y tranquila Raven desapareciera casi por completo, se le hacía imposible a ella pensar en Chico Bestia como un demente asesino y cuando el joven hablaba con aquella peculiar y dura voz hacia que los sentidos de Raven prácticamente se perdieran del mundo real, pero cuando el joven metamorpho regresaba a su normal forma de ser solo la confundía mas, razón por la que no pudo articular ninguna palabra y se limitó a observarlo en silencio.

- ¡Si te interesa escuchar como lo hice verdad!-Exclamo animado el joven, como niño al que le acaban de dar permiso de ver la televisión en la mañana.- La verdad pensé que sería más difícil, pero bueno Robin y Ciborg no son tan listos como se pensaría.- Comento orgulloso de su hazaña nuestro amigo.- Ahora…Comencemos por el inicio, valga la redundancia. ¿De acuerdo?-

Definitivamente o Raven había enloquecido por completo o todo no era más que un maldito sueño. A pesar de que la joven dama lograba escuchar con claridad cada una de las palabras que el joven verde decía, a su cerebro no llegaba mayor información, realmente no sabía de lo que Chico Bestia estaba hablando; o más bien no deseaba admitir que sabía perfectamente a lo que el joven verde se refería; nuestra amiga oscura no lograba dilucidar de que trataba la conversación, realmente estaba perdida; el joven verde pareció notar el asombro de su "amiga" por lo que decidió explicarse, no sin antes sonreír de medio lado con cinismo y vileza.

-La primera…Tera. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto retóricamente el joven mientras señalaba animadamente con sus dedos índices a la gótica.- A decir verdad, ella fue la más fácil de todos.- Prosiguió sin prestar atención a la cara de terror y sorpresa que la gótica había dejado salir de su caparazón.-Es obvio que la muy maldita aun me recordaba, al igual que todo lo que había pasado, pero era demasiado cobarde para tomar la responsabilidad.- El enfado y la indignación se apoderaban de la voz del chico.- Su maldita cobardía no le permitía regresar, para una débil como ella era mucho más fácil olvidarse de todo y de todos y simplemente comenzar de nuevo, la elección del débil y el fracaso. Abandonarlo todo, sin siquiera importarle un carajo los sentimientos de aquellos que la rodeaban, mis sentimientos.-El enfado empezaba a tornarse en tristeza; profunda; que nuestra amiga no notaba más que en sus ojos.- Sin embargo, la muy perra aun sentía algo por mi.-Exclamo mientras reía a lo bajo.- En cuanto le pedí una cita y que nos viéramos en su escuela aquella noche acepto muy gustosa la malnacida. Era tan gracioso, seguramente la tonta se sentía realizada; se encontraba a solas con "el chico de sus sueños" luego de que ella misma le había causado tanto dolor. Seguramente se sentía victoriosa. –El joven reía a lo bajo, seguramente de la ironía.-Luego cuando finalmente llegamos al gimnasio, la ataque. Creo que estaba incluso más sorprendida que tú, sabes.- Comento burlonamente mientras señalaba a Raven.- Sin embargo aquello no le impidió defenderse. Fui hay cuando me di cuenta que realmente merecía morir, quiero decir: aún tenía sus poderes por lo tanto lo recordaba todo. Fue tan divertido acabar con ella; lo primero que le arranque fueron sus brazos, aún recuerdo esos gritos de dolor y las suplicas después de eso. ¿Tan difícil era aceptar la muerte?- Los ojos de la gótica se abrieron incluso más de lo que parecí humanamente posible.- Luego fueron sus piernas. Digo si le había arrancado los brazos, tenía que acabar la tarea. ¿No crees?- Definitivamente ese no era Chico Bestia, no podía ser. Era el único pensamiento que se encontraba en la mente de nuestra amiga gótica.-Y hay una desangrándose hasta morir, una muerte dolorosa, digna de la escoria que fue en vida.- Exclamo victorioso.- Creo que se me olvidó mencionar que todo aquello lo hice transformado en "La bestia".-Dijo esto último mientras ponía sus manos en forma de garras y trataba de parecer gracioso.-

Aquello no era posible, Chico Bestia no podría haber dicho aquel tipo de barbaridades, es más ni siquiera podría hablar tan fluidamente sobre ellas de esa forma, por alguna razón que muy probablemente escape de nuestro razonamiento y comprensión, la joven gótica trataba de convencerse que eso no era más que un sueño que Chico Bestia estaba poseído por alguna especie de poder maligno, que ella podía ayudarlo. La joven estaba segada por su amistad con el verde. Se acercó lentamente al metamorpho.

-Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Cómo sabias que no había dormido bien, aquella noche?- Pregunto en broma el joven verde.- Acaso me espías.- Bromeo el muchacho.-

-Chi-Chico Bestia.-Tartamudeo la joven mientras intentaba colocar su mano sobre el hombro de su "amigo".-

-¡No me toques!-Exclamo enfadado el chico de orejas puntiagudas, mientras daba varios pasos hacia atrás, por reflejo ella hizo lo mismo.-No necesito tu compasión, tu lastima o tu amistad.- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado el chico.- Mejor continuemos. ¿No te parece?- Exclamo alegremente el chico, con uno de esos cambios de humor que tan bien lo definían aquella noche.-

Algo era seguro la mente de Raven no lograba razonar correctamente, pues en lugar de atacar, esconderse o cualquier cosa, callo permitiendo al joven continuar con su terrorífico y perturbador relato.

-El siguiente fue Robin. Oh, como goza acabando con ese engreído, obsesivo, maniático sabelotodo pelo pincho.- Digo con entusiasmo y orgullo nuestro amigo.- Creo que de todos, él era el que más se lo merecía, incluso más que Tera. Siempre haciéndome de menos, bueno no solo a mí, a todos de hecho. Incluso a la pobre Star, realmente no sé qué le ve a ese idiota. Creyéndose el último vaso de agua en el desierto, creyéndose el invencible, creyéndose mejor que los demás. Incluso creyendo que para poder llevar su "justicia" podía hacer lo que quisiera.- Seguramente se refería al suceso de Red X y Slade.- Ese sujeto realmente colmaba mi paciencia. Mas por que estuvo a punto de descubrir mi primer "crimen".-Dijo esta última palabra haciendo comillas en el aire.-No puedo creer que el maldito obsesionado realmente hubiera notado ese estúpido cabello verde en la mejilla de Tera. ¿Qué clase de loco se fija en eso?- No recibió respuesta alguna, pues la chica purpura apenas y lograba controlar que el terror se apoderara de su rostro.- Obviamente tenía planeado acabar con él, razón por la que desde lo de Tera me encontraba encima del como un pequeño acaro. Era tan divertido ver su desesperación, su frustración por ver que un "villano", según él, lo había logrado superar. Era hilarante ver como se desmoronaba poco a poco, por no poder descubrir aquel "misterio". Era perfecto no solo acabaría con su vida, si no que podía hacer de sus últimos momentos con vida verdaderamente una tortura. Pero ese maldito cabello, acabo con mi diversión, no podía dejar que el desgraciado se fuera de este mundo con la satisfacción de haberme descubierto. Así que en cuanto observo aquel minúsculo detalle, salte al panel de control y me transforme en un tigre, de un solo zarpazo abrí aquellas profundas heridas en sus brazos, sin embargo el maldito no grito, su primer grito se produjo cuando con todas las fuerzas que aquella forma me permitían lo embestí hasta hacerlo chocar contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación, seguramente le rompí alguna costilla pues su gritos fueron realmente espantosos; debieron estar muy cansados para no escucharlos.-Se burló con una cínica sonrisa dirigida a la gótica.- Luego… Bueno, decidí acabar rápido con él. Soy malo, pero no tanto.- No se podría decir si el joven hablaba en serio o en broma.- Me transforme en "la bestia" y de un solo zarpazo atravesé su corazón y hay quedo su cuerpo tendido, en una posición extraña, recostado entre la pared y el piso. Como buen subalterno que fui, no podía dejarlo en esa extraña posición. Así que luego de "arreglar" los aparatos de la sala, decidí que lo mejor era dejar su cuerpo descansando sobre el panel de control. Que amable soy, ¿No te parece?- Bromeo el joven verde.-

La habitación se llenó de silencio, Raven realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era obvio que Chico Bestia estaba confesando sus horribles crímenes, pero nuestra amiga se rehusaba a creerlo, realmente pensaba que algo estaba mal, realmente creía que todo no era más que una horrible pesadilla. Chico Bestia no podía ser así, no era posible. Tanta era su confusión y sorpresa que parecía que su cuerpos e había desconectado de su cerebro, por más que le ordenaba a este actuar, no hacía nada solo se quedaba hay estático sin siquiera hacer un sonido con su boca. El joven verde por su parte tomo esto como un permiso y continuo con su macabro relato.

-¿Sabes lo que note después?-Dijo mientras juntaba sus manos.- Las manos de un cadáver se tensan y se presionan muy fuertemente.-Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Pero olvidémonos ya de Robín, el pedante engreído ya no podrá molestarme más.- Una vez más la voz de Chico Bestia se había vuelto seria y melancólica.- Ya no podrá tratarme como bueno para nada, ya no podrá mofarse de ser mejor que yo. ¡JA! Como si el maldito alguna vez lo hubiera sido, no era más que un intento de súper humano, jamás tendrá poderes como nosotros, siempre fue el más débil. Lo bueno es…Que en el último momento se lo demostré.-La sonrisa cínica volvió a su rostro.-

Una vez más Raven fue incapaz de responder al joven verde, por lo que este continúo con su relato.

-El siguiente fue Cyborg. ¿Verdad?-Parecía como si hablara consigo mismo.- Ese fue un caso muy especial, no puedo decir que me agradara acabar con él, pero por otra parte también me debía mucho ese cabeza de lata. Nunca fui más que un bufón para él, me decía "amigo" pero realmente no era más que su chiste, pues cuando realmente lo necesitaba siempre me daba la espalda; muchas veces por apoyarlos a ustedes.-El tono del metamorpho era melancólico y lanzo una fingida sonrisa a la chica de cabellos purpuras.-E igual que todo el maldito me subestimaba. ¡Que actué como bromista no significa que sea idiota!- Grito enfadado y con una lagrima de impotencia en su ojo derecho.- Así que no me arrepiento, él también se lo merecía.- Una sonrisa sincera, pero triste se apodero del rostro de Chico Bestia.- El problema con él era…¿Cómo matarlo? Quiero decir…Era un robot, orgánicamente ya estaba muerto. Pero entonces se me ocurrió: Sin cabeza, ni un robot vive.-La sonrisa cínica se apodero del.- Te mentiría si dijera que tenía planeado matarlo, a decir verdad esperaba que con intentar inculparte esos dos te dejarían sola, pero los idiotas no lo hicieron es más te apoyaron. ¡ Vez hasta el último maldito momento prefirieron está contigo que conmigo, incluso aunque las malditas pruebas estaban en tu contra!- El joven de orejas puntiagudas perdió el control nuevamente y la tristeza se apodero de sus ojos.-Como sea… No huyeron como debieron hacerlo, así que yo tampoco así que me transforme en una mosca para poder observarlo, no puedo creer que en serio las dos se hubieran podido dormir con la muerte de Robín, creo que no era tan importante después de todo.-Se burló el joven verde con una burlona sonrisa en sus labios.- Pero el robot no, tenía que seguir pensando y como si no fuera poco encontró la maldita solución para descubrirme, al principio no sabía que iba a hacer, pero cuando bajo hasta la parte más profunda de la torre se me hizo obvio. Buscaría las grabaciones de emergencia, se me habían olvidado por completo; por lo que si las lograba observar me descubriría. No podía permitir eso, así que tuve que acabar con el.- Una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro, aquello perturbo realmente a Raven.- Me transforme tan rápido como llegamos a aquella habitación, inmediatamente un solo zarpazo de mis garras cortaron con su cabeza , lamentablemente su maldito cuerpo seguía en funcionamiento, por lo que apuñándome con la energía y los cables eléctricos del lugar logre darle suficiente energía para que colapsara. Pero su cabeza seguía viva, fue tan divertido escuchar cómo me rogaba y me pedía una explicación. Lance su cabeza sobre el corto que había hecho antes y eso fue todo para el buen Cyborg.-Sonrió nuevamente y un escalofrió se apodero de la espalda de Raven.-

La joven gótica seguía totalmente paralizada, podía; o más bien no quería; creer lo que sus orejas escuchaban, sin embargo recordó algo, algo que realmente le intrigaba, así que finalmente su voz se escuchó nuevamente en la habitación.

-¿Cómo llegue yo ahí?-Se atrevió a preguntar la dama.-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Una sonora carcajada se expandió por el recinto.- Ya te habías tardado un poco. ¿No te parece?-Se burló el joven metamorpho.- De hecho fue muy fácil, por lo visto estabas demasiado cansada, puesto que te cargue con suma facilidad y no hiciste el mínimo sonido.- Chico Bestia rio nuevamente pero esta vez más bajo.- De hecho creo que fue más difícil quitarte los mechones de cabello que le puse a Robín, convertirme en cangrejo y cortar tu cabello mientras dormías en la sala aquella noche, no fue tan fácil.-Dijo en tono burlista el chico mientras hacía con sus manos la señal de tijeras.- Aunque quitarte los botones fue mucho más fácil, la lengua de los sapos es muyyyy pegajosa.- El tono burlón del chico se hacía cada vez más presente.- Realmente tienes un sueño muy pesado. ¿Sabes?-Se burló el chico.- O yo soy muy listo.-Concluyo con un tono que denotaba orgullo.-

Raven si bien aterrada y sorprendida por las acciones del metamorpho, no podía evitar ponerse tristeza, si bien no podía usar sus poderes para sentir las emociones del chico, por sus ojos y su expresión se notaba el dolor de su alma, era obvio que todos aquellos pequeños detalles que ellos siempre pasaban por alto, realmente lastimaban al joven mutante. De verdad estaba dolido, el pobre chico había pasado por demasiadas cosas, y sus supuestos amigos en realidad nunca lo habían apoyado, es más ni siquiera conocían gran parte de su pasado. Pero aún quedaba una cosa por aclarar, Raven tenía que hacer una pregunta, de la cual ya conocía la respuesta pero sabía que Chico Bestia necesitaba desahogarse, Chico Bestia lo necesitaba y también a ella.

-¿Por qué incriminarme?- Se atrevió a decir la gótica, regresando a su compostura y su usual inexpresivo tono de voz.-

-¿Por qué?-Repitió en voz baja el chico verde.-¡Por que no! De todas las malditas personas en esta torre tú eres la que más se lo merecía. Tú eres la que más tenía que sufrir. Siempre trate de ser buen amigo, de comprenderte, de aceptarte, de soportar tus hirientes sarcasmos, tus malignos comentarios , tu total desinterés y desprecio hacia mi persona; y sin embargo jamás logre nada, siempre me odiaste sin siquiera darte la oportunidad de conocerme. Y peor aun cuando alguna vez tenia las agalla o el coraje para enfrentarte y tratar de hacer cambiar esa maldita actitud tuya todos se ponían en mi contra y yo resultaba ser el malo.- Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla del chico y su miraba se dirigió al suelo.-

La joven gótica sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, ella siempre había tratado muy mal al pobre chico, además sabía que el joven metamorpho necesitaba sacar aquel dolor de su cuerpo, quien sabe tal vez si le hubieran puesto atención antes, si lo hubieran escuchado y si hubiera podido sacar su dolor antes, habría podido evitar toda esta tragedia.

Con pasos lentos la joven titán se acercó a su amigo, lo abrazo, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo fuertemente –¡Lo siento Chico Bestia, realmente lo siento!- Sollozo la joven dama mientras trataba de acomodarse en los brazos del joven verde, aunque este los mantenía a sus costados, sin hacer el mínimo movimiento.-

-Yo también.-Fue la respuesta seca que recibió de parte del joven verde, mientras subía su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.-

Un seco grito se escuchó en la inmensidad de la noche…

A la mañana siguiente un joven de piel verde miraba el hermoso amanecer por el enorme vitral de la sala de estar de una gigantesca torre con forma de T.

-Un nuevo amanecer.-Comento al aire el joven mutante mientras suspiraba.-

FIN

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bien...Primero que nada gracias por leer esta tontería…Y se que al final se me fue un poco OOC…La verdad no muy me convenció el final…Pero que más da…XD…**

**Gracias por leer…n.n…**


End file.
